SRU Life of a new officer
by DC247
Summary: When Lewis Young is killed in the line of duty. Kristopher Young is hired for duty
1. Kristopher Young

_A/N_: I do not own any Flashpoint Episode or character any characters such as Kristopher Young and Isabel are mine.

It was a warm day in Toronto, When Kristopher Young walked in to SRU HQ. He was greeted by his new teammate Ed Lane.

"You're the guy from the recruiting session right? Your name is Ed Lane?"

"Yeah" Ed Said

"Oh! The new guy!" Spike said when Kris got to his locker.

"Nice to meet you" Kris said.

_Later on_.

Team one suit up! Hotcall! Shots fired at Toronto General School! Winnie said.

I got in a SUV with Greg as my driver.

"Multiple entrances" Spike said.

"Great" Kris said sarcastically.

Once on scene I grabbed my MP5 from the trunk.

"Wordy,Sam shield the boss, Spike! Get me a place to command post!" Ed said.

"What do I do?" Kris said.

"Your with Jules and me" Ed said.

"Spike! Were on our way in get me a place to command post!" Greg said.

"First door to the right it's a office." Spike said as he grabbed the command post gear and ran to Greg.

"Copy that." Greg said.

We arrived at Mrs. Dormaier's classroom, Where the suspect was.

"Ed, Less lethal?" Kris said

"Copy" Ed said.

I grabbed a LL mag and removed my lethal mag from my MP5. Ed opened the door Jules and me went in.

"Drop your weapon!" The three of us said in usion.

As the suspect raised his weapon I fired 3 rubber bullets one missed the other 2 landed in his chest.

Jules ran up and cuffed him.

_A/N: How'd you like it for my first fanfic? Leave a review!_


	2. Officers Taken Part 1

_A/N: How you guys doing welcome to another Fanfic!_

Kris walked in SRU HQ with Ed and Wordy.

"How are you Kris?" Wordy said.

"Great" Kris said

"Ready to keep-" Ed was stopped by Spike and Sam praticing rappeling.

"Hey Kris!" Spike said.

Sam looked at the suspicous person behind Ed and Wordy.

"Look out!" Sam yelled.

But it was too late as Ed was hit in the head, Knocking him unconsious.

Lucily, Sam had his sidearm but the man knocked it out of his hands in seconds.

The man took the gun and pointed it at Sam,Wordy,Ed and me.

"Pick up your friend and follow me!"

Spike and me picked up Ed and followed the man to his van.

He had a accomplice that was going to watch us.

We all piled in the van.

The accomplice shut the door and duct taped are hands and mouths together.

The accomplice realised Spike still had his gun, So he took it.

_Back at SRU HQ._

"Winnie have you seen the team?" Greg asked concerned.

"No boss, Last time I saw Spike and Sam they said they were gonna pratice rappeling." Winnie Said.

"I'll go look out side" Greg said.

Greg saw blood outside on the sidewalk.

"Winnie! Re up Team 3! Officers taken!

"Copy that!"

Greg went to Jules and said come on we have a hotcall!

"Winnie I need camera footage of the last 30 minutes!" Jules yelled.

"On it!"

"This guy is good, Kidnapped 5 members of my team i'd say hes military.

"Team 3 is going out i'll patch them to you."

"Copy" Jules said.

_A/N:That ends part 1 of Officers taken! _


	3. Officers Taken Part 2

_A/N: I never did a back story on Kris so here it is: Kris was proud RCMP ERT Sargent but his _commander transferred him to SRU. He has a daughter named Isabel she is 18 years old, She got accepted into SRU Academy. Anyways enjoy!

I managed to get the duct tape off my hands and was able to knock the guard out and grab his gun. I got every one free. We could then hear sirens. "Must be a SRU team and Jules and Greg" Wordy followed the van to Maple Leaf stadium. "Boss Team 3 is following you Donna and Isabel, Kris' daughter.

"Copy" Greg said. "Winnie do you have the patch?" Jules asked. "Yep." Winnie said.

"Donna! I'll go in front! You and another truck take the side! Have another one in the back." Copy" Donna said. As so they did. They got out. Donna pointed her gun at the suspect. Isabel and Greg went to the back of the van. "Out of the car now! Donna screamed. They did as told but the accomplice refused. "You heard her! Out of the vehicle or you will be hit with rubber!" Isabel yelled. Isabel shot 4 bullets into the suspect. Greg ran up and cuffed the man and said you are looking at assault on a police officer and 5 counts of hostage taking that is easily a death sentence. "Glad you got us. I couldn't stand Spike." Ed said. "What you don't like stories about babycakes?" Spike said.


	4. The End

"Kris get out of there right now!" Spike screamed in his radio.

_3 hours earlier._

"Spike whats going on." Greg said.

"I think you need to get everyone out right now." Spike said.

"Why?" Greg said

"This thing is huge and timer 14 seconds."  
"Copy that!" Everyone out now! Kris take cover! Spike run!" Greg yelled. As he started running.  
"SRU, Whats your emergency? Copy that." "Boss a bomb blew up at Health and Welfare"

"Copy that. Alright Team one! We are looking at terror. Winnie I need all SRU teams re upped right now."

"Kris your with me we need to protect the mayor." "Boss I got locations of 5 bombs forget about protecting the mayor the bomb there already blew up." Spike said.

"Alright! Kris! Your with me! Were going to Toronto General Hostpital." Ed yelled.

"Alright team one we are issuing a Class one emergency."

_Arriving at Toronto General  
_

"Kris I want you to handle this one,I won't be coming with you,only one man downrange" Ed said.  
"Copy that" Kris said.

_Arriving at the bomb_

"Ok I got a timer with 4 minutes and 12 seconds"

"What? I should be there not here I have 14 minutes"

"Ok check for any signs that it can go off by touch"

"Affirmative 2 tilt switches"

"Get out of there." Ed said.

"Negative I can do this."

"Kris buddy get out of there right now." Greg said.

"90 Seconds!" Kris yelled.

"Kris get out of there right now!" Spike screamed into his radio.

"Negative" Kris said.

"Kris! Now!" Ed yelled. Kris started running. The bomb went off

_**To be contiuned in the following story, Life of Team Leader Kristopher Young**_


End file.
